Those Things You'll Never Know
by LunaticLinsh
Summary: Naru departed over a year ago and Mai is left behind in Japan with her broken heart. She carries on with her life when an unexpected circumstance brings them back together. Will everything be the same again or does life play a different game this time? Read and find out :). Of cousre: MAI X NARU
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy it and give me a little feedback :*

* * *

**Those things you'll never know**

Chapter One: Getting By

I've kept looking outside the window for the past thirty minutes and a heavy sigh escaped my lips.

'Is there something you wanted to add, Miss Taniyama?' my teacher asked. I winced and nearly lost my balance but could get a hold of myself on the table. 'N…no, nothing.' I stumbled.

'Since all of you are planning to graduate soon, I expect you to pay attention in my class or else there is going to be a bad awakening for some of you during the finals.'

I gulped and nodded. I wanted to graduate very much so that I could go to university in less than two months. After Naru's departure to England I focused on my study that's why I catched up pretty well in school. _That's the only positive aspect in the end. _I thought bitterly. Since he left there hasn't been a day I didn't miss him or his brother. I didn't feel it that much when I was together with my friends or at school but when I'm alone in my apartment, I could feel my heart shriveling like a raisin and it felt like there is not enough air in the room. Due to that I always run out on my balcony to inhale as much fresh air as my lungs allow me to.

This is how I got by the last year without my favourite narcissist. Sometimes I'm thinking that he might come back only to say that he loves me too and that he was a fool believing I've fallen for a dead person. Then I slap myself saying I have to continue my life and to live it to the fullest without that asshole who torn up my heart into thousands of pieces.

After one month without Naru I stopped crying like a baby every night spitting into my blanket on the couch while I watched classic tearjerkers that made me cry even more (and caused some damage on my blankets). The second month I got a bit numb and the 'I-don't-care-a-shit-about-no one-attitude. In that phase I isolated myself from the outside world but thanks to my wonderful friends who still called and visited me I've found my way back into a life without _him_. I decided to stop saying his name without any good explanation. It's just like the _you-know-who-phrase _in Harry Potter. I just somehow felt that I could get over him when I won't use his name anymore. _Stupid Mai, you'll never get over him…_

I shook my head hard to get rid of my thoughts about _him_. This had to have an end. The world keeps turning and seasons are changing. And that's not the only thing that kept changing. I let my hair grow a bit longer and dyed it a few nuances brighter. When I look into the mirror it reflects young woman with curves on the right places, not the almost too thin school girl with a shy glance. After all I'm turning eighteen next month and I started to work as a waitress in a fancy restaurant in order to get a driver's license. Of course I'm not able to buy a car but it could be an advantage in my cv and all of my friends are getting it. _And I didn't want to admit that _HE _could be amazed when he sees me again…_

I almost sighed again but I could control myself and paid attention to class the rest of the day.

After school I walked along under the sakura trees and suddenly a piercing pain shot through my heart. _This is how everything started…_I closed my eyes and began to run away from these trees I'm tending to hate now. _Why can't you just leave me alone? _I screamed in my head. _Everything worked out perfectly fine without your help_. The pain went unbearably strong so I sat down on the next bench. Some little tears ran down my cheeks and I just noticed them as they wet my jeans. I wiped them away and looked up in the sky. That always helped me to get by.

_**I won't leave you…**_

I jumped and nearly fell off the bench. What was that? It definitely sounded like Nar…I mean _him. _

'Nice Mai. Now you're officially insane.' I had to stop this whole mess once and for all or else I could commit myself to a mental hospital. I got up slowly and walked home.

Today I couldn't stand the silence so I turned on the TV with full volume. Then I took a shower and sang some random songs (totally wrong since they were English and way too loud). I ended my day with a good meal and went to bed early.

The next day I awoke half an hour before my alarm clock. I was completely rested and had enough time for a well-balanced breakfast which I enjoyed together with a nice warm cup of Ceylon tea. _Tea…_I immediately stopped my thoughts from going any further and got dressed.

My flat suddenly seemed too small and it felt like the walls would squash me every second. Grabbing my bag, I rushed outside and left way too early for school. I jogged the whole way and regretted it as I reached the school yard. My stamina wasn't the best and my lungs burned. Breathing heavily, I turned around only to bump into something black.

Before I could look up my whole body freezed as someone cleared his throat and a very well-known scent rose up my nose…

* * *

First chapter and a cliffhanger...Hope you won't kille me :P


	2. Changes

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your support! You guys are great. Hope you'll like the second chapter as much as the frist one :))

* * *

Chapter Two: Changes

I sniffed a bit and smelled tea…_No, this can't be true!_ My heart started to jump harshly which caused it to ache severely. I didn't dare to look up and my hands began to shiver. Thousands of pictures ran through my mind each of them including _his _handsome face.

'Mai…'

Now my heart stopped beating as a little tear ran down my face. I still kept looking on the ground.

_He _cleared his throat.

'Normally people look up when they bump into someone.'

I played with the thought of slapping myself so I would wake up. But everything seemed so real. And the way his smell tickled my nose…I could close my eyes and just sniffing it for hours…

'W…what are you doing here?' I really tried to sound assertive but failed in every point.

'I need an assistant since I re-opened my office here in Tokyo.' Naru stated.

Now my hands were trembling

'Who the hell do you think you are?'

I looked up into his face. It was the first time after one year.

His profile changed a bit, it was more defined now making him more handsome if that was even possible. I gazed into his eyes and his pupil widened just for a little second. I only recognized it because I knew him for so long. Of course his face didn't show one emotion.

'I am me, Mai…'

'Thanks, I noticed that already.' I snapped.

I took in a deep breath.

'And why didn't you just call like you would normally do?'

'I tried to but you wouldn't pick up.'

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I haven't heard the phone because my TV was too loud and together with my little concert in the shower I wasn't able to pick it up.

'So I thought that I might find you here.'

'Of course you would come back for business and nothing else…' I mumbled acrid.

'So you accept my offer?'

'No, I won't!' I answered harshly.

'You can't just show up after over 13 months and rehire me as if nothing happened between us. Besides I'm working in a restaurant and two jobs are way too much for me.'

I wrinkled my nose and crossed my elbows.

'If that is your choice I have to cope with it. In case you are going to change your opinion, my number from the office is still the same.'

I nearly slack jawed. He couldn't be serious. Is he even real?

I reached out my hand to touch his sleeve and it seemed quite real.

Then I realized what I just did and my head turned into a tomato. Naru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'What are you up to?'

'Uhm…just checking if you're real.'

'Don't be dense, Mai.'

'When you think like that why do you want to rehire me, huh? Provided you're talking like that to applicants for this job you'll never get any assistant in one million years!'

'Calm down. I want you for this job because you're familiar with it. Since there is a new case now I need someone who is experienced. I'm going to pay really good as well.'

Come to think about it, Naru offered me the best paid job I've ever had. But then an evil thought crossed my mind.

'I'll work for you again if you pay me twice as high as before.'

This would work out well…

'I had no idea you've adapted a business attitude, Mai.' Naru smirked.

What? I thought he would be puzzled just once in his life….

'But fine by me. When you're doing a good job there is nothing to object.'

_I can't believe this guy! _

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there in front of my school yard gazing at him like a total idiot.

'So I expect you tomorrow at my office at seven o'clock. Don't be late.'

And with that he turned around and walked away just like the day he departed.

I looked at the path he walked along a second ago and couldn't do anything but to stare at this spot when the sound of the bell made me jump.

'Oh no! I'm late!'

The next day I opened the office door from SPR and was shocked. It was completely empty! The window sills were covered with dust and there was a dire need of some fresh air. But why had the door been open?

'So you just came in time.'

I gasped. My heart skipped a bit as I turned around.

Naru raised an eyebrow.

'What is wrong?'

'You nearly gave me a heart-attack!'

'Then you should keep an eye on your surrounding, dummy.'

'Geez, you haven't changed a bit…' I sad as Naru wanted to lift up the last remaining box.

But suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me with a piercing gaze. Then he came up to me and his nose was just inches away from mine.

'I haven't changed, huh?'

I gulped and turned dark red.

He seemed to be satisfied by the reaction of my body for which reason he smirked and turned away from me.

I tried to get a hold of myself and started to wonder why Naru was packing the box outside, not inside.

'N…naru?'

'Yes, Mai?'

'Why are you packing the box outside?'

'Because we're moving.'

'Oh, okay. Wait….we're WHAT?'

'Just as I said it, Mai.'

'But why haven't you told me?'

'I told it you now.'

'But why did you want me to come here and not to the new office?' I raised my voice a little.

'In order to drive you to the new place so that you know where it is.' He stated calmly.

'Oh…this is very courteous of you.'

_Since when does he care about how I arrive at my working place?_

'Are you planning on standing there the whole day?' Naru asked and smirked a little.

I looked up and saw that he was already standing outside, waiting for me.

'I'm coming.'


End file.
